


Alpha no

by afterhoursfic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfic/pseuds/afterhoursfic
Summary: Prompt: omega jaskier goes into heat in the middle of a tavern, creating a ruckus as people argue over who will fuck him. alpha geralt, who has never been in a sexual or romantic relationship with jaskier, returns from his hunt before the chaos has settled enough for anyone to rape him. he think he’s saved but instead geralt apologizes for the trouble his bitch caused and fucks him in front of everyone as punishment for him not being faithful and trying to tempt innocents into fucking what isn’t theirs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Alpha no

It was Geralt that had started it, of course, he had. His heats were like clockwork and he knew he had months until his next one, at least that was until Geralt had held him firmly by the scruff of his neck, a low growl in his throat as the witcher used his alpha voice to command him to stay at the tavern and away from the hunt, to earn them coin for the night if he wants to get fed.

Geralt hadn’t even left the room before he felt the familiar itch at the back of his mind and his hole getting slick, but he’d been given orders and the omega in him had preened under the alpha’s attention, wanted to please him even, so he ignored all the signs that told him he should barricade himself in their room and instead picked up his lute to take down to the tavern.

Hours pass and he manages a half-decent performance with a decent amount of coin, but his condition only worsens, soon he’s undoing the top buttons on his doublet in an effort to cool his heated skin, all the while trying not to fidget and get his pants even more soaked in his slick than they already were.

It was easier said than done and it wasn’t long before he was shoving a hand to palm himself over his trousers, desperate for any sort of relief as he ignored the growing number of eyes on him, all of them hungry and eager for a taste of him.

As he downed another beer in an effort to cool himself down and wet his dry throat, he watched as several men slowly moved themselves closer to him, a part of him was half tempted to just let the closest one mount him then to subdue the symptoms of his heat for a while, but the bigger part of him didn’t want that, he wanted Geralt to get back, and soon, to save him from all these alpha’s attentions.

It wasn’t much longer before they converged on him, each one eager to get a possessive hand on him whilst they growled and snapped at the others who dared take what they thought was theirs, and it was clear that he would be in the middle of whatever bloodbath would ensue, hell it seemed like half the village alphas were going to fight to get their knot in him, and the thought only had another wave of slick leak from his hole and down his legs.

Soon he heard tearing as he was pulled this way and that and it wasn’t long before his trousers were around his knees and his chemise only barely hanging off of his shoulders, the other alphas all still arguing and some even squaring up to fight was the only reason he wasn’t completely naked yet.

“Jaskier” Everything seemed to stop at the word, even the alphas paused to turn to the witcher stood at the door to the inn and he felt relief wash through him at the sight of Geralt, able to squirm away from the hands still on him (helped by the growl from Geralt when a couple of alphas tried to hold him back).

He’s in front of Geralt and wants nothing more than to go back to the privacy of their room and put this whole thing to the back of his mind, only when he leans forward to press against Geralt, to cover the witcher in his scent, a firm hand in his hair is pulling him back so tight he can feel tears prick at his eyes, made worse as he sees Geralt’s disapproving gaze aimed at him, as if it was his fault.

“I told you to stay out of trouble” He’d never seen the look of pure anger and disappointment on Geralt’s face before, but there it was, and whilst he knew he should cower being on the receiving end of it, the fact that it was Geralt, someone he considered safety only made him whimper. The alpha’s answering growl, only served to make him wetter as again he tried to push closer to the witcher who was still holding him at bay as he addressed the tavern “I apologize for my bitch not keeping his hands to himself, haven’t had a chance to train him yet”

If he wasn’t currently sinking deeper and deeper into his heat he may have picked up on the words, probably even argued against them, but stood there in the middle of the tavern in just his undergarments, unable to do anything but whine as he humped at the air, desperate for any friction, he just wanted to be touched, to be fucked and knotted and he was willing to let anyone do so at this point.

“Seeing as he can’t keep his cunt to himself or to me, you can watch as I claim him and teach him some fucking manners” Those words did register with him and suddenly he was being pushed around, and whilst he knew it was only Geralt near him, it felt like there were hands all over him, moving him this way and that, barely able to whimper out a ‘no alpha’ before he was shoved back across a table.

Geralt moved him so his ass was hanging off the edge of it, meaning he couldn’t even really fight the hold the witcher hand on him as he spread his legs up and out, and with a quick hand tore of his braies, before suddenly Geralt was pushing into him.

By the time Geralt had pushed the rest of his cock in he’d already come, panting as the fog in his mind cleared a little with the release, barley able to get out a ‘Geralt don’t’ and ‘please alpha no’, not that it worked as Geralt just slapped him across the face before beginning to fuck into him with abandon.

“See Jaskier, all you needed was a fat alpha cock” He just let out a whine as Geralt continued fucking into him, now and then brushing against his prostate which had him jerk in Geralt’s hold and only caused the witcher to chuckle “You’re right, not just any alpha, just me, seen the way you look at my cock when you bathe me, now you get to hang off my knot, you want that bitch? Want all these alphas to watch you get bred, give you a nice little whelp before I fuck another one into you”

He couldn’t help but cry out, his back arching as he came again whilst Geralt just snarled, teeth bared and eyes practically glowing as he fucked even harder into him, almost animalistic and desperate in his need until finally he felt the beginnings of the witcher’s knot begin to push into him.

His heat had fully taken over his body now, the room filled with the slick squelch of Geralt fucking into him and the witcher’s balls slapping against him, the scent of alpha was almost suffocating, not just of Geralt but of the other’s around them that he was only vaguely aware of.

Despite having just come twice he was still hard, hands clawing at the table as he tried to wrap his legs around Geralt now, trying to push the witcher closer against him, to feel him deeper and have Geralt fuck him even harder, barely even hearing his own voice as he practically begged for the alpha’s knot.

He whined a little when he felt a hand wrap around his sensitive cock, but it distracted him enough so he couldn’t stop Geralt from finally pushing in his knot, not that he wanted to stop him as he squirmed under the witchers body, feeling Geralt’s cock rubbing his prostate and that, combined with the hand now stripping his cock, he was helpless but to come again as Geralt bit into his neck and he finally felt the witcher come, painting his insides with hot stripes of come.

“Good omega, milking my knot so well” He whined and clamped down even tighter on the witcher’s cock, causing him to groan and then chuckle a little “Don’t worry, I’ll have your belly full of my come by the time your heat is finished, a nice little breeding bitch for me, how’s that sound?”

Whilst his mind had cleared a little with the knot inside him he could only dumbly nod his head yes as he clung to Geralt, brain fuzzy with three orgasms and the knot pumping seemingly an endless amount of come into him, and with Geralt lapping at the bite mark on his neck he can’t help but think hanging off of the alpha’s knot is one of the witcher’s better ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark kink blog on [tumblr](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
